Happy Birthday Two You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: yes i know the title is corny lol  the highly requested sequel of 'Happy Birthday'...Elena attempts to repay Damon for her surprise party SMUTTY LEMON


_a/n: I was so overwhelmed by the response I got to "Happy Birthday". In a way this is a request story. All my loverly readers were so amazing in your reviews. I thought about waiting a week or two to do the sequel, but I just couldn't make it! So here it is, Damon's birthday! As always, if you brains come up with any ideas you'd like me to write, let me know! happy reading!_

_p.s. Warning….some bad words lol_

Elena smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. She turned from side to side admiring the blue dress. It was the same one that Damon had bought her for her birthday just a few months before. She had promised him that she would repay him for her surprise party, and tonight was the night to follow through with her promise. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do yet, but she knew that when it came to her, it would be worth the wait.

She smoothed the skirt down and turned to look at the back making sure it was done up properly. "I wondered if I was ever going to see that on you." His voice was smooth, causing her to look up. "Is there something special going on tonight that I don't know about?"

He was leaning against the door, his shirt on, but unbuttoned. She knew he did that just to torture her. His hair was a little messed from their lovemaking this morning, and she was glad he hadn't fixed it yet. It reminded her of how wild and crazy they could be, depending on the mood. The first time they had made love it had been a rollercoaster of emotions, and since then it had only gotten better. She turned back to the mirror, she wouldn't let him distract her this close to the beginning of the plan.

She swore sometimes, her lust for him was much greater than his for her. "I thought you said you were dressed twenty minutes ago." She tried to focus on her reflection in the mirror, feeling him move behind her.

Their bodies were barely touching but she could feel the heat from his chest, and then his hands when he ran them up her arms, to her shoulders. "My fingers can seem to get these buttons." He whispered, leaning down to kiss behind her ear. Letting his tongue draw her lobe between his teeth.

She felt her lids close, her eyes roll back and her body melt into his. "Damon," she'd meant his name to sound warning and threatening, but it ended up coming out in a moan. "stop, please. You'll ruin everything."

"And just what is it I'm going to ruin?" he whispered, his lips trailing down her neck, nibbling at her shoulder. She felt the strap slip off as his kisses covered more territory.

She was glad that she didn't have the plan completely figured out yet, for his seduction was much more powerful over her then any compulsion. "I'm not telling you."

"Come on Elena, it's my birthday. Can't you give me a hint?" she felt herself being turned around in his arms. She looked up, facing him; her hands on his bare chest.

She smiled; letting her nails walk up his stomach, then scrape down to his belt. "I think you will survive the waiting. I've never heard of a vampire die of curiosity."

"That's because no vampire has ever had you for their own." He bent his head, joining their mouths in a heated kiss that was meant to disarm her. It almost worked, but her stubbornness to pay him back for her birthday outweighed the need to feel him inside her. Besides, she would be sure to have that before the night was over.

"We should get going." Elena whispered, clenching her fists and using all the self control she had to step away from him. "Really Damon," she smiled and shook her head as she buttoned his shirt. "trying to seduce me with your abs? How unoriginal…"

"Why mess with a classic." He smirked, and pulled her flush against him. "Can I at least have a clue as to where we are going?"

"The Grill." She answered, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"You're not taking me there for dinner are you, so Caroline can come back in here and decorate this house with more streamers than a 50's prom?"

She smiled, still pulling him down the stairs and into the parlor. She remembered them making love that night in front of the fire, balloons and streamers all around. "I promise, that is not my plan."

"Good, that blonde Barbie doll is not allowed back in here without supervision." He grinned, pressing Elena against the door before she could open it. "It took us hours to get it all down remember?"

"I remember a time when you found that blonde Barbie doll quite an interesting toy."

"She was a valuable tool, what can I say?" Damon shrugged, leaning down so their lips were barely touching.

Elena remembered how scared, how angry she had been at Damon when she'd learned how he'd abused Caroline, then when she discovered how he'd used her as a blood bag. "You can be such an ass sometimes."

"It's part of my charm." He grinned, pressing a kiss to her bottom lip. "Oh, alright, let's get this over with. Do your worst Gilbert." He stepped back and gestured to the door.

_A While Later_

The ride to the grill had given Elena sometime to think about just what she was going to do about paying Damon back. A hundred thoughts ran through her mind, but each one of them was dismissed. She tried to remember just what it was exactly that she wanted to get even with him for, what about that night had pissed her off most, frustrated her most about him, about what he'd done. She remembered the presents, the ordering around.

She remembered the kisses they shared on the beach, how he'd finally gotten her attention, could have taken her there, but then simply stopped and taken her home. She remembered when she had kissed him against the car, putting all her emotion and frustration into it, and he had brushed her passion aside. She remembered how he had turned her on until she was ready to explode, and the only thing that had stopped her from ripping his clothes off in the living room had been her friends.

The car pulled into a stall by the front door of the grill, and a smile crept across Elena's lips. She knew exactly what to do. Damon had wanted her that night, and knew that he couldn't have her, but that hadn't stopped him from teasing her until she could barely think. That's what she would do. Drive him wild in front of everyone, discreetly of course, until he couldn't resist her. Then when he gave in and attacked her, she wouldn't let up until he begged.

She watched him walk around the front of the car, stopping at her door to help her out. She had to hold back the laugh and smile sweetly. Yes, this plan was certainly one worth waiting for. "I can practically see the wheels turning in your mind." He whispered in her ear as she slipped her coat off her shoulders and hung it on a hook just inside the door of the Grill. "What is going on in that little mind of yours?"

"Nothing you can know about, yet." She smiled, kissed his lips and pulled him over to a pool table where Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were waving them over. "No streamers or balloons though, I promise."

"I still haven't gotten my present." He reminded her, the gift she'd been taunting him with for weeks. "I noticed you left it at the Boarding House."

He eyed the small table in the corner that had gifts from everyone else. It had been a while since anyone had really celebrated his birthday like this. Normally another year of Damon Salvatore party was attended by scantily clad woman and a few bottles of good whiskey. But, now looking at Elena in the dress he had picked for her, he couldn't say that he really missed it. Especially since he knew he would get to see her without it later. "Who says it's not in my purse?" she smiled. "I never told you how big it was."

He looked at her, one eyebrow higher than the other. "I saw it under the bed, wrapped with a card and my name on it. You should know me better than that."

"Snooper." She shook her head and pressed her finger into his chest. "You better not have unwrapped it and peeked."

He held his hands up in surrender and shook his head. "And risk facing your rath, never."

"Good." She smiled and pulled him closer to the group. "Enjoy your party."

"As long as you promise there will be a private after party." He said, his voice low so only she could hear.

"That depends." She smiled, letting Caroline pull her away.

Damon watched her go, the group separating into whispered girls and confused men. "Just what is it they have up their sleeves this time?" he asked when Matt handed him a pool cue.

"Beats me." Matt shrugged and racked the balls. "You wanna break Jer?"

"Sure." Jeremy nodded, keeping his eyes away from Damon.

"You two know something don't you?" he asked, watching them. "The girls let you in on their little plan."

"There really wasn't much of a plan to get let in on." Matt said, pulling the triangle away from the balls. "Apparently Elena hadn't figured it out yet." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm assuming from the smile she has on her face, that is no longer a problem."

Damon looked over at Elena now, a cue in her hand and a smirk worthy of himself on her lips. He felt the sudden need to rush her against the wall and kiss her senseless, but then Matt clapped him on the shoulder and handed him a chalk cube. "Go ahead Damon, rules say birthday boy breaks."

"And who's rules are those?" he asked, leaning over the table, aiming the white ball to the center of the triangle. Elena's legs came into his view, pulling his focus. He followed them up to the hem of her skirt, over her breasts to her warning smile.

"Mine, of course." She gestured with her hands at the table. "Come on, shoot already. No doubt this is one of your many talents."

Damon didn't see the roll of Jeremy's eyes or hear Caroline's snicker. All he could see was Elena and the angle of the perfect shot. With all the practice of his almost 200 years, he pulled back, letting the cue follow through. There was a sharp crack as the white ball hit, and then the sound of three balls sinking. Matt bent down to look at the damage. "It seems that boys are stripes, with an infinite lead thanks to Damon. Girls, solids. You're up."

Damon watched Elena walk around the table, assessing the mess of balls on the green felt. She could see an easy shot lined up for her, but knew he would expect her to take it. Instead she walked around the corner, brushing up against him as she passed. She heard the quick intake of his breath, smiling when his hand gripped her hip. She shook it off and slid down so she could take in the shot. There was a crack, but no sinking. She sighed and crossed her arms, letting Matt take his turn.

"Just what are you doing?" Damon asked, pulling her against him so he could whisper in her ear. She felt his hand move from her hip down to cup her ass, but she stepped away, smiling at him.

"Nothing."

The game went pretty smoothly, after her first two failed attempts Elena got into it and managed to score quite a few for her team. The boys still took the first game though, and after the balls were racked for the second game, Matt interrupted saying that dinner should be ready about now. He and Jeremy disappeared into the kitchen, as Bonnie helped Caroline move the presents over to the booth they would be sitting at.

Elena was surprisingly quiet through dinner, although the rest of the gang kept the talking to a dull roar with random talk and interesting questions. "In all your years," Jeremy said, munching on a French fry. "what has been your favorite birthday?"

Damon thought back through the years, to ones he'd spent alone. One's he'd been with women he couldn't even remember the names of. One's where he'd killed more people than he could count. He remembered the last real birthday he had, a few months before Katherine came to Mystic Falls and threw all their lives for a loop. It had been the last time either of his parents would see a birthday of his, and the last time he would truly age. 1864 certainly was a busy year.

"I'd have to say this one." He answered honestly, trying to ignore the shocked look on Matt's face. "There was of course the night I spent with Marilyn…that was nothing to forget."

"As in Marilyn Monroe?" Caroline asked, suddenly very interested.

"She had no memory of it afterwards of course. Too bad, I truly found her rendition of "Happy Birthday' to be one of my favorite songs."

Damon heard the smirk that came from Elena and looked at her, smiling. "Don't believe a word he says." She looked at her friends. "Damon has quite an interesting imagination."

"On the contrary." He shifted so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket. "I have evidence."

Elena watched as he pulled out a plastic covered fold of pictures, including one of him with Marilyn. She couldn't believe her eyes and wondered just what else he was hiding behind those eyes. "It seems Damon has quite a few good stories up his sleeve." She said, eyeing him with interest.

He handed the pictures over to Matt and leaned close to her hear, his hand slipped over her knee, and up under her dress. She could feel his fingers tickling her thigh and had to suppress the giggle. "Don't tell me you're jealous. After all, you did use to date my very brother, and the boy sitting across from me."

"Matt is hardly a boy." She whispered back, finding his wrist and wrapping her fingers around it. "Besides, my two ex's hardly compare to your sea of women."

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You are, you're jealous."

"Shut up." She pushed his hand away and crossed her arms.

"There is no need to be you know." He said, glad their friends were distracted so they couldn't eavesdrop. He heard Matt say 'The Beatles, really?', and then focused back on Elena. "I can honestly say that this is the best birthday I've ever had, and there isn't a woman in the world I would rather spend it with."

That softened Elena's heart enough to make her look at him, the sincerity in his eyes shocking her. "I believe you." She said, resting her hand on his knee. "I think it's time for presents." She spoke loud enough that it brought the group out of memory lane.

"Don't worry," Damon said when Matt handed the pictures back with a sad smile. "I'll tell you all about it another night. I don't think the girls are going to let us get off schedule at this party."

"Not a chance." Bonnie stood up to let Jeremy out of the booth so he and Matt could get the cake. Damon wondered if they would actually eat it this time.

When the cake was set on the table and the candles were all lit Damon had to laugh. There were exactly twenty two candles, the age that he would have turned next if Katherine had never caused his death. "We thought about doing the actual number of candles for your real age," Caroline said as she leaned back from lighting the last one. "but then we realized it would look like the burning of Atlanta."

He laughed, bending over the table to blow them out. Elena grabbed his arm, making him look down at her. "Don't forget to make a wish." She said, and he nodded.

The rest of the group clapped once the candles were blown out, then they moved the cake to a table next to them. "Okay presents now." Caroline said, pushing a black gift bag towards Damon. No one was really sure just what Caroline Forbes enjoyed more, giving or getting presents.

Elena sat back, watching Damon unwrap the presents from her friends, their friends. She kept her hand on his knee, gently toying with the fabric of his jeans. Then when he opened the second present from Jeremy, she let her fingers trail a little higher. She could feel his muscles tighten under her touch and smiled. The torture was working. She wished she had the ability to hear his heart beating, then she would really be able to tell how affected he was.

Imagination and anticipation were great keys in allowing seduction to work, and it seemed to be working well. Damon unwrapped Bonnie's gift and smiled, clenching his teeth as Elena's hand worked higher. He tried to ignore what she was doing, but when she flattened her hand against his thigh, her fingertips barely touching his hardness, he had to bite back the growl that threatened to come from his throat.

She was being cruel, and judging by the glow of her eyes, she was doing it deliberately. He couldn't even really remember what Matt had given him, but he hoped his thank you's were believable enough. He was very grateful that they had all taken to accept him into their group. God knows they had reasons not to. Many good reasons, but they had seen how happy he made Elena, and how her love had softened him.

Unfortunatly, as Matt rose to cut the cake and Caroline passed plates to everyone, the last thing he was feeling was soft. Jeremy was helping Bonnie clean up the wrappings and Elena rose to pack up all the gifts into one bag so it was easier to take home. Before she could get all the way up, she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist tightly. She looked back at him with what she hoped was a reasonably believable innocent face, but she failed.

"I know what you're doing." He whispered, glancing at the slice of cake that had been placed in front of him.

"What's that?" she asked, her smile somewhere between sweet and sour.

"You're trying to get me to attack you in front of everyone, you want me to lay you on this table and make love to you. You are trying to drive me mad with lust until I can't take it anymore and I just have to have you."

She grinned, bringing her mouth close to his ear. "Close, Damon, but that's not the full plan. You are going to have to wait to have me, just like I had to wait on my birthday to have you. All those hours dancing and watching the sunset. That was real torture, and now you are going to feel exactly what I felt."

She stood from the booth and whispered something to Caroline, who then disappeared into the kitchen for a minute. When she came back, there was a box in her hands. Damon looked confused, but Elena only smiled, shrugged and helped her pack up the rest of the cake. The Grill was emptying out of other patrons, and Elena knew she would only have to wait a little longer for the plan to come full circle.

When the last customer left, Matt locked the door and flipped the neon 'open' sign off. "I guess that's all folks." He said, turning back to the group. "I gotta clean up then we can get out of here."

"Don't worry about that." Damon said, stepping forward. "You all did so much work for this, I think I can manage to stack a few chairs and wash a couple of dishes."

Caroline looked at Damon as if he'd grown a third head. "Are you sure?" Matt asked, not sure himself what to think of the offer.

"Positive," Damon nodded and gestured at Caroline to get out. "you all go enjoy the rest of your night."

Bonnie looked at Elena for an answer, but she just shrugged and threw her a look. "If Damon wants to clean up, I'm certainly not going to stop him." She smiled and gave Jeremy a hug before he could dodge her arms. "Thank you all for helping me with this."

"Yes," Damon wrapped an arm around her waist. "thank you."

With one last glance behind her, Caroline brought up the rear of the group as they left out the back door. "Just what was that about?" Elena asked when they were alone.

"Exactly what I said." Damon answered and began sliding chairs up onto the tables. There really wasn't that much to clear now that he looked around, perfect. "Can't a vampire be thankful on his birthday?"

"Damon, I've seen you leave designer label suits on the floor when the mood suited you to be messy. Since when do you feel like cleaning?"

"Since it meant that we get to be alone in the Grill with no interruptions." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We've made love in every room of the Boarding House, and every possible position in the car. I figured this would be a nice chance of setting."

"If you think I'm going to lay on this table and get splinters in my back, you are mistaken." She said, her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

How had her plan turned into his control? He kissed her quickly and pushed her toward the jukebox. "Pick us a few songs." He said, taking the plates and forks to the kitchen. "I'll be back." Elena watched his retreating back, furious that he managed to outwit her again.

With a low growl in her throat she strode over to the jukebox and made a little playlist. By the time Damon got back it was on the second song, and she smiled, knowing what was coming after the next one. She purposely stood with her back to the kitchen, slowly swaying to the melody of the music. She smelled him re-enter the room before she heard him, sensed him behind her before she felt him.

His arms snaked around her waist, his chest pressed close to her back. She leaned back into him, breathing in his scent and listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I'm glad you had a good birthday." She said, slipping her fingers between his.

"It's not over yet." He said, glancing down at his watch. They still had twenty minutes before midnight. "And I didn't even get my wish yet."

"And what did you wish for?" she asked, turning in his arms as the song switched to the third one.

She had three minutes and fourteen seconds to get him naked before the next one started. She could feel the bass from the dance hit pump in her veins, could hear the tempo increase as the song picked up. Then she could feel Damon moving against her, and she couldn't help but to dance with him. Their bodies moved together, her hips rolling against his, the fabric of her skirt bunching in his hands as he fought for control to not tear it to shreds. He could feel her breath on his neck, hear her heart beat fast against his chest.

He hadn't wished for anything to be honest. He hadn't really needed to, after all he had everything he could have wanted. The girl of his dreams was all his, his brother was alive, although not completely safe. He had friends that cared about him, if they didn't care for his antics all the time. Katherine hadn't been seen or heard from in months, and honestly if he never saw her again, that would be fine with him.

He was genuinely happy, except for one little problem. All night, this woman had been purposefully torturing him, making him crazy with need and want. From the way she walked, to her smiles that made him curious as to what she was thinking. All of it came down to this, their bodies pressed together in a deserted restaurant with music playing and no one around to bother them. They were lost in their own world, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He felt her hands move from around his back to the front of his shirt, working one of the buttons open. She had his mouth glued to hers in a heated kiss before he could say anything, and she kept kissing him until all the buttons were undone. She pulled him against her then, and his eyes opened when he heard the screech of wood against wood. She'd knocked into the pool table, and sent the balls out of their perfect triangle.

Then she moved her hands down, tickling the skin above his belt. She was very careful not to touch his anywhere he craved her touch as she leaned against the table. Then he heard his belt buckle undo and felt it loosen around his hips. She looked up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth, and he wondered if he'd ever seen anything sexier. Then the song changed and he felt the pounding of good old rock in his chest.

She smiled, feeling his fingers dig into her hips as he lifted her onto the table. Her skirt rose up, leaving her lower thighs bare, but she didn't bother to pull it down. He'd seen it all before, and if she had her way, he'd see it again tonight. She worked his pants open and down as he kissed and sucked at her neck, then shoulders. His lips trailed down to the rise of her breasts and she felt the straps of her dress being pushed down from her shoulders. His hands ran down her arms, around her wrists and then brought her hands up above her head so she couldn't touch him anymore.

Wasn't this supposed to be about her torturing him? She struggled against his hold, but there was no way she would get free, and they both knew it. Even when he switched her wrists into one of his hands, he was still stronger than her. She felt his fingers trail down her cheek, her neck, over her breast, her stomach and under the fabric of the dress. She felt his cool fingers on the inside of her thigh, and then higher up until they found the lace of her panties.

She expected to hear the rip of his tearing them, as she often did. Normally, by the time they got to this part of their lovemaking, they were both so desperate for the other, they didn't care about slowly undressing the other. Normally. It looked like this was going to be one of those times. She sighed, a little disappointed, but not enough to overpower the excitement she felt as he slid them down her legs.

She wanted him to be wild with lust, eager to take her. Yet, here he was being careful and gentle. It almost made her want to scream in frustration and anticipation. Dammit, he was winning. He'd managed to turn her plan around on her almost completely. She was a few seconds away from becoming a puddle of begging and pleading, but before the first request could slip through her lips, the stubbornness of getting him back reared its head and she found herself able to resist him just a little.

She pushed away the memory of this morning, of good it felt to have him inside her. She focused on the triumph she would get when she heard him ask her, heard a please come from his lips. She had never been less than willing with him, so therefore he had never had to ask. Usually his skills at foreplay had thrown her into a haze of pleasure and passion, but she knew now that she would have to play both sides of the court.

She would have to show him how much she wanted him, let him please her, but also be in charge. She almost lost her ground when she felt the first finger slip inside her, but she gritted her teeth and held on, digging her nails into the hand that was still wrapped around hers. She couldn't help it, but she cried out as he brought her up into her first orgasm. The man certainly knew how to use his hands. He let his finger slip out, then over to her clit, smiling when she jumped at the sensation.

He heard her moan, but noticed that she didn't ask him to continue, or ask him to make love to her. She was so spent, so lost in her ecstasy that she didn't care what he did. He was definitely winning after all. It took all of Elena's strength not to tell him to fuck her, and if her hands hadn't been stuck, she was sure she would have made him. Instead she gasped into his kiss as his fingers worked their magic all over again.

Damon was sure this time that she would ask, that she would beg him to go inside her. But she didn't, she remained perfectly silent other than the sighs and groans she would never be able to control. He wasn't sure if he liked this, one of the things he found so tempting about having Elena as a lover was that she always told him what to do. He didn't always have to listen, but it was nice knowing she knew what she wanted.

It was an admiring quality in a woman, and he'd told her that. Then the realization dawned on him. She was doing all this on purpose. She did want him to beg, did want him to tell her that he needed her, needed to feel her and be with her. He considered the small price it would be to pay in order to have her, right here and now. The decision was clear, and even though she would gloat for a few days, he would have the pleasure of know he'd made love to her on the pool table at the Grill.

And every time they came here, they would be able to look over and remember. "Please Elena." He sighed, kissing her throat, her lips. "Let me make love to you."

"No." she shook her head, not pleased with the level of desperation in his voice, or rather the lack there of.

"Please Elena." He growled, releasing her hands and digging his fingers into her hips. He pushed the skirt further up, pulled the top down and let his tongue tease her nipple. His hands were everywhere, and if he really thought about it, he was becoming quite desperate for her.

He could feel fire inside of him, lust and heat and love all melding together into one, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could control it. "Please what?" she gasped, her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled his lips back to hers.

"Let me make love to you." He said, a little strength back in his voice. His fingers dug into her thighs as he fought for control, and even though she could feel it, she wanted to hear it. Hear his need for her.

"No." she shook her head and turned it away so he could kiss her neck. "I don't want you to make love to me."

"Let me fuck you then Elena. Let me love you like I've never done before. You aren't really as fragile as I pretend you are. You say you like me just as I am, then I'll show you just who I am."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, glad he finally got the message. "It's about damn time. I've been making love to Damon Salvatore for quite a while now, and don't get me wrong; the sweetness is great. The gentleness is great, but sometimes a girl needs more than that."

"Oh, I'll give you more than that." He said, and she gasped when he slid into her.

At first he moved slowly and she wondered if he'd forgotten already, but then she noticed how to friction between them built as he slowly increased his speed, level by level as she thrust into her. She felt as if she was going to explode herself and grasped his arms. He'd set his hands on either side of her head to keep his balance, and she could see the veins in his arms as he fought for control.

"Let go." She urged, her voice no more than a moan. "Don't think Damon."

Those five words were the most dangerous words that could have ever crossed her lips. Damon felt another sliver of the gentleness he fought so hard to keep, slip away. And then he felt her tighten around him even more, and he moved faster inside her. He couldn't control it, and when he felt her thrust up into him as he thrust down, all thoughts stopped completely. He let go as she asked, and lost himself in her completely.

She heard the click of his fangs as they moved into place, and then felt them sink into her shoulder, her blood heated and warm pouring out onto his tongue. He moved faster inside her, though she wasn't sure how he could go faster than that. If she hadn't been so lost in the sensations around her, she would have realized that he had tapped into his vampire speed. But all she could feel was his tongue against her skin as she lapped up her blood, the feel of him inside her and the tightening around him as she came closer to cumming with him.

He pulled back from her shoulder and cut a scratch in his wrist for her, letting her suck enough to heal the wound he'd made, before going back to drink the last he could. She tasted a little like cake, and a lot like what he remembered kissing her tasted like. She moaned his name, cried out his name and then whispered his name as the waves of pleasure took her over. She'd rose and fallen with him, lost control and got it back.

As their heart beats slowly returned to normal, she released her death grip on his arms and he slowly pulled out of her. She felt the wound on her neck slowly begin to heal and her eyes opened, seeing that he was already watching her for signs of anger or pain. Instead she looked sated and pleased, and maybe even a little sleepy. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, smirking when she arched up into him.

"More than you know." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, glad that her shoulder had almost completely healed now. "I do love the gentle Damon, but letting that out every once in a while wouldn't hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

_a/n: so, there is the sequel. As I said before, it's a little rougher than what I've written before, at least I think so. I hope you all enjoyed it though. I just recently went back and watched the first few episodes of season one and fell in love with the bad boy Damon all over again. He get's a lot softer in season two as he falls more in love with Elena, and even though it's great he doesn't kill everyone that looks at him funny, there is something about a bad boy I just can't resist! Review please! It would mean a lot! thank you! More stories to come soon!_


End file.
